


A Thousand Kisses

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blanket Permission, Established Relationship, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gabriel kisses him, Sam never knows what to expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Kisses

When Gabriel kisses him, Sam never knows what to expect. Gabriel has several different kisses, and they’re all so different Sam finds it hard to believe they all come from the same person.

There are hungry kisses that leave him dizzy and scarcely able to breathe for lust.

There are claiming kisses, insistent and methodical. _You belong to me. This is not up for debate._

There are quick kisses, usually when Dean’s in the room and Gabriel wants to make him uncomfortable.

But Sam’s favorite type of kisses are also the rarest; the slow tender ones Gabriel gives him sometimes, usually after he’s been hurt. They’re reassurance, yes, but they’re also the closest to a declaration Sam knows he’s going to get, so he holds them close for the times when he’s convinced Gabriel doesn’t really care about him at all.


End file.
